You and I
by katherineoviedo
Summary: all she knew was that she loved watching him dance and sing for her. All he knew was watching how she lit up when she watched him is the reason anything even made sense. They both knew how that had to mean something. Trez Auslly. AU.


**HOMG. Okay, I've had this fanfiction in my head for QUITE some time. LIKE..YEARS. I know Austin & Ally is over, but Auslly lives on for sure GUYS. **

**Title – You and I**

 **Summary – all she knew was that she loved watching him dance and sing for her. All he knew was watching how she lit up when she watched him is the reason anything even made sense. They both knew how that had to mean something.**

 **Couples – Trez & Auslly**

 **Rated – K+ for now, will most likely change.**

* * *

It was such a long day for Trish De la Rosa. While it was usually a normal day in the life of a nanny, today was just a little extra annoying. Mostly because she usually left most of her duties all for the end of the day, but hey, as long as she did them it was cool right? Nanny duties were never easy; but, she loved being ally's nanny. Being 18 and getting this job was huge for her, easy money, she thought and although she loved being Allys nanny, the kid was a nut job.

If she had a couple words to describe ally, perfectionist would be the only one she could think of. The kid's only 8 years old and filthy rich thanks to her parents, but unlike her parents' ally knew how to do things on her own, or more so she liked to do things on her own because it wouldn't be done correctly if it was done by someone else. She had a graphic organizer set for me on the kitchen table my first week working here. What 8-year-old has a graphic organizer set for their nanny?

" What are you doing?" Ally stood there with a pen and a note book in hand. Her two favorite things hands down.

The girl in question looked over at the younger girl and raised a brow, "Making some sandwiches kid, what's it look like?"

Although, as friendly as the young girl was, Trish liked to think she had some sort of influence on the kid. She was raising her after all, right? Yeah, because, that was kind of her job.

Ally grinned as she took a seat in front of Trish on the tall Bar Stools that she had to climb up on.

"Yeah, but why? I had lunch a few minutes ago, silly."

Shoot, she had been caught. Truth is she wanted it to be a surprise but, it was too late. Her boyfriend Dez wanted to come over and hang out awhile. He was pretty excited on something too and insisted he tell her in person. She rolled her eyes, he was always making a big deal out of everything.

"Guess who's coming?" Trish smiled at the young girl

"Who? Dez?" Allys eyes instantly lit up something fierce.

Ally loved dez, it was because he made her laugh, a lot. He made us all laugh, that was what was great about him. But she really loved him when he brought over his nephew, Austin. Trish had to admit, although not really wanting too, she had really grown fond of these kids. Seriously, way more or so fond than she should be in this Nanny Business. These kids had to grow up some day.

Trish nodded as she placed the sandwiches on a plate and stacked them up. Dez could easily eat half of these, so she made a lot.

"Yup, they should be on their way"

"They? Austin too?" Ally lit up the room with her smile.

"Yup, go freshen up kid. I'll be there in a bit to help you pick out an outfit."

Ally nodded and, without another word she left to her room. Trish smiled as she cleaned up the kitchen. She set the sandwiches down outside by the patio area and grabbed her phone out of her pocket as she made her way up the stairs. Looking down at her phone her smile faded into a scowl as she read her idiot boyfriends text message. It was always a joke with that guy, always.

I wonder what it is he has to tell me? Why does it have to be in person?

* * *

 **So what did you guys think about the into? Leave a review pretty please? I'd love to read what you guys think. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions either, I always love to read new ideas.**

 **Ka x**


End file.
